The present invention relates to cooking containers which can be used in both a conventional oven and in a microwave oven, and to methods of manufacturing such containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container which, when used in a microwave oven, distributes the microwave energy more evenly throughout the foodstuff, thereby reducing the hot and cold spot phenomenon currently being experienced in microwave cooking. Furthermore, some embodiments of the container of the present invention can be used in a conventional oven and its unique structure helps eliminate the problem of damage to the bottom of the combination microwave container when that container is of the dielectric plastic type.